Encontrándote
by flavi1991
Summary: Dicen que:Todo gran amor no es posible sin pena...que...No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas.. y TAL VEZ sea cierto. o TAL VEZ NO...UA


Encontrándote

_Cementerio –Ciudad de Tokio._

-Ya ha pasado un año…. Saku esta enorme...y mas inteligente que nunca….- dijo entre sollozos- Te extraño….por que te fuiste asi…. Te necesitamos…..las dos te necesitamos….

_Flash back_

_Él trató de despertarla con un beso en la frente. Rin gimió, se colocó de costado y siguió durmiendo. Se habían pasado la noche haciendo el amor. Apenas entro por la puerta la noche anterior, le había sorprendido como deseaba a su hermosa esposa._

_La contemplo mientras dormía, hermosa… era tan afortunado…su esposa era inteligente, dulce y sexy. _

_Odiaba tener que despertarla en aquel mo mento, pero no quería marcharse sin despedir se de ella. _

_Rin despertó al sentir unos besos en su cuello y unas manos juguetonas recorrer su cuerpo….._

_-uhm, me encanta que me despiertes así- respondió la mujer entre gemidos._

_-Y a mi me encanta despertarte así, princesa- susurro a su oído. Para luego mirarla con una sonrisa sensual._

_-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto con un puchero infantil._

_-Los aviones no vuelan solos-murmuro el hombre, mientras depositaba mas besos en el cuello de su esposa- Además, tengo que cubrir a un colega que tuvo un accidente. _

_-que se busquen a otro, yo quiero disfrutar de mi sexy esposo-Lo tomo del cuello y lo beso con pasión._

_Fue un beso hambriento, apa sionado y abrumador. Una y otra vez, introdujo la lengua entre los labios, acariciándolo seductoramente. Ambos se sintieron consumidos por el deseo. Pero pararon al escuchar unos golpecitos en la puerta._

_-Creo que han frustrado mis planes de seducirte, esposo- dijo ella mientras se ponía una bata._

_-Eso parece- dijo el, mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en los labios de Rin, y se levantaba de la cama para abrir la puerta._

_Al abrir la puerta encontró la imagen más tierna de mundo….su hija de cuatro años….parada en el umbral de la puerta con su pijamita rosa y su osito en la mano. La niña era idéntica a su madre. Piel blanca como porcelana, cabello oscuro y ojos grandes de color esmeralda._

_-¿ya te vas, papi?- pregunto la niña mientras se estrujaba los ojitos._

_-Si, princesita- la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla- pero no me iba a ir, sin despedirme de ti, lo juro._

_- En serio-pregunto la niña._

_-claro, ¿como podría irme sin decirle adiós a la niña mas linda del mundo?- expreso dando otro beso en la mejilla de la niña._

_- no soy linda-dijo la niña, mientras su padre la acomodaba en la cama, con su mama._

_- Claro que si. Saku. Eres igual de linda que tu mami-dijo- Y además el mes que viene serás un año más hermosa._

_- Es cierto, mi amor- dijo Rin a la niña, mientras le daba un abrazo cariñoso – ¿Que quieres para tu cumpleaños?_

_Al instante la una esplendorosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña._

_-Quiero que salgamos los tres de paseo, un pastel de chocolate, una muñeca que vi….- La niña siguió enumerando una larga lista de exigencias._

_- Dios, no debí preguntar-Expreso Rin con una sonrisa.- Dime ¿podrás estar aquí para su cumpleaños?-pregunto a su esposo._

_- Cuenta con eso- dijo mientras se levantaba- Bien mis princesas, tengo que irme al trabajo, salgo a las 8._

_- ¿A dónde iras, papa?- pregunto entusiasmada la niña._

_-Hoy me toca volar a Londres-dijo mientras se despedía de las dos.- prometo traer algo lindo para ti y para tu mama._

_- nos estas mimando mucho, cariño- dijo Rin._

_- me gusta mimarlas-dijo con una sonrisa_

_Luego de ver a su esposo irse. Rin sale de la cama._

_-bien, Saku, hora de alistarse-mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos y se encaminaba al cuarto de baño._

_Luego de llevar a Sakura al kínder Garden, Rin se encamino a la Agencia Publicitaria donde trabajaba. Al entrar al edificio, dio los buenos días y subió a su oficina._

_-Buenos días, Nanako- Saludo Rin a su secretaria._

_-Buenos días, Rin- Saludo la mujer despistadamente, mientras su atención se enfocaba de nuevo en pequeño televisor frente a ella._

_-Nanako, no deberías estar viento televisión en horas de trabajo._

_-Ya lo se Rin, pero es que este astrologo es increíble siempre…. acierta- explico con convicción la mujer. _

_- si lo que t….- las palabras murieron en su boca. Cuando en la pantalla del televisor apareció una noticia de última hora._

_-Lo que ven a nuestras espaldas queridos televidentes, son los restos de un vuelo comercial que salió a las 8 de la mañana de la ciudad de Tokio con destino a Londres. Aparentemente el avión sufrió fallas mecánicas. No se han hallado sobrevivientes hasta ahora.- Explico la reportera mientras el camarógrafo enfocaba los restos de avión._

_El corazón de Rin se paralizo, esto debía ser una mala broma._

_Horas después, Rin se hallaba reconociendo el cuerpo de su esposo. Como era posible, ese mismo dia el la había besado y le había prometido que regresaría con ellas. Y ahora ella se encontraba sollozando con su hija en brazos, ambas desesperadas por la perdida. _

_Fin de flash Back_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Touya ¿porque te fuiste?- Un lastimero sollozo salió de los labios de Rin mientras contemplaba la lapida de su esposo.

Touya Sato

Cariñoso Esposo, Padre e Hijo

Descanse en Paz.

Rin se levanto, y camino con paso lento hasta la salida del cementerio. Estaba tan cansada, su cuerpo se sentía pesado por el dolor. Sin una idea fija en su mente y mirada perdida, siguió caminando hasta que choco con un torso fuerte. De manera casi instantánea levanto la vista. Sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con unos ojos dorados tan intensos, que la hicieron estremecer. Durante unos segundos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita?- Pregunto el hombre.

Rin lo observo por un momento y luego sonrió apenada, y algo sonrojada.

-Si, claro….disculpe no me fije por donde iba, estaba distraída- trato de explicarse.

-No se preocupe- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Yo también venia distraído.- apunto el.

Rin noto que el hombre sostenía un hermoso ramo de flores blancas.

_-Es triste que flores tan bellas se marchiten en un lugar tan triste pensó._

Luego de unos segundos mas observándose mutuamente, Rin se disculpo de nuevo y retomo su camino a la salida. El rostro de ese extraño quedo grabado en su mente y por alguna razón su penetrante mirada también.

Mientras veía como se alejaba la atractiva mujer con la que había chocado minutos antes, Sesshomaru se encamino a una lapida cercana.

- Ya ha pasado un año- Mientras colocaba el ramo de flores blancas en la lapida.- Y todavía me culpo por lo que paso, debí ser yo y no tu….. - exclamo con frustración en su voz. Se sentía tan culpable al leer la inscripción de la lapida.

_Touya__Sato_

_Cariñoso Esposo, Padre e Hijo_

_Descanse en Paz._

- De veradad lo siento…. -Minutos mas tarde Sesshomaru salía del cementerio.

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando alguien se va la vida sigue…. y Nosotros seguimos…. Pero vivir, no siempre es fácil cuando nos sentimos tan solos…_

Continuara…

Y QUE TAL?que les pareció el primer capitulo?…..Sean sinceras! Todas las críticas son bien recibidas! Esperen los próximos capis….._**un beso su amiga fla.**_


End file.
